Don't close your eyes
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: She's been in love twice both times ended with her broken and struggling to breath . Ten years later she's back where it all started. still not over the heartache of either one moment, one look changes her life. except she's going to fight it with every fiber of her body. He will have to convince her they are worth fighting for Bella/Seth Imprint.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

A/N listen to don't close your eyes by Keith Whitley and she's just looking for him by Reba Mcentire well reading this. They both had a part in the inspiration for this story.

She didn't want to be back here. She hadn't been back in ten years. Not since that Year she'd had her heart ripped out two times within months of each other. First by Edward. His name still caused her heart to stop sometimes. She hadn't been enough for him. Though when the going had gotten tough he'd left. Him his family everyone.

Then she'd fallen into the arms of her best friend Jacob. She'd thought he was her salvation. How wrong she'd been. He'd been her down fall. Just as she'd built herself back up. Just as she was learning to breathe again. He'd broken her into a million pieces. It wasn't his fault not really. It was the universes cruel joke on her. Give her a vampire boyfriend who abandons you in a forest. Then give you a werewolf boyfriend who imprinted on someone else. She couldn't stay anymore. Everywhere she turned she was reminded of one or the other. She couldn't put herself back together with all the reminders around her.

She'd packed her bags, said goodbye to Charlie and ran to Florida to her mother. To a place Vampire's and werewolves didn't exist. She'd moved on or tried too. She'd dated. She'd ben with men. She'd went a little wild trying to forgot, the heartache she'd left behind. She wanted to hate them, to hurt them the way she had been hurt. She wanted to tear their worlds apart. She wanted to smash their hearts into a thousand pieces. She wanted to stand by and watch them trying to piece together their fragile existences.

She knew that wouldn't happen though. She didn't know where Edward or the Cullen's were but she would guess they'd forgotten about her now. Maybe Edward had found someone else. Maybe he was married. As for Jacob. She knew where he was. He was still in La Push. He was married and she'd heard he was expecting a baby. The perfect little family, the perfect existence. He didn't feel her heart ache and never would because fate had been kind to him. He never had to wonder, to be concerned that she would leave. If she really loved him or if he was just a place holder for something, someone better.

That was Bella's problem, or one of them anyway. She always wondered. Wondered if the person she was with really wanted her, if it was a forever kind of love. If she would be hurt again, and so she sabotaged herself. She ran and broke hearts before her own heart could be broken again. she'd stayed with Renee and finished her high school career. Then she'd flown again. this time to Dartmouth. She'd graduated with a B.A and Masters in English lit and her first book Heart in the fire was on the best sellers list.

Life had been going smoothly for her, for the most part. Her job was great. She saw her mother when she got the chance. She saw Charlie when he could make it her new home in New Hampshire. Sometimes he'd bring his girlfriend Sue Clearwater. After Bella had fled the boarders of Washington Harry Clearwater had passed away. Bella didn't remember the man well but she knew that her father had taken the death hard. She was glad he and Sue had found each other. She liked the older woman she thought Sue was good for Charlie.

She liked Sue she was happy for Charlie but she did curse them at this moment. It was because of them that she was headed back to a place she promised to never go to again. A place of ghosts and shattered hearts. A place that haunted her memories. She knew she'd have to see him. She Jacob, see his happy family. She everything she didn't have. She steeled her heart against the pain. In love twice and both times had ended with her broken. No she couldn't think of that of them, even if she'd have to see one of them. she thanked every god in existence that the Cullen's weren't back in Forks.

She'd get through the wedding, god awful bridesmaid's dress and all. She'd give her congratulations to Sue and her father and then she'd be on the next plan out of there. She could make I through the week she was sure of it. Or at least she hoped she could.

If it all got too much for her she'd just lock herself in a room and work on her next book. Feet to the flames. She pulled into her father's house in Forks. It didn't look any different than it had ten years ago. She took a deep breath. She put her heart in the box she knew it needed to be in and she walked towards the door. It was opened a second before she reached it and she looked up and her world stopped and she started to hyperventilate because there stood Seth Clearwater, future step brother and he'd just anchored to a place she never wanted to be. She knew that look she'd seen it before. Why her though, why him. Fate had a sick twisted sense of humor and she was going to fight it. She wasn't going to stay here. She wasn't going to fall into his arms. She wasn't going to risk her heart again. she hardly knew him. She'd pulled herself out of the world of the supernatural she wasn't going back there she refused. No she was going to act like nothing happened. It didn't happen it couldn't have happened. She wouldn't allow it.

A/N So what do you think. This won't be your usual Bella and the falls into the imprint and excepts it easily story as you can see. Next up we get to see what Seth thinks of all of this. Is he strong enough to fight for her? What about Sue and Charlie?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

The wedding was in a week and everyone was in a tizzy. Seth wanted to hide from all the tulle and well basically anything wedding related. The house looked like a wedding venue had thrown up on it, in Seth's mind.

He was over at his mother and Charlie's awaiting the arrival of Bella. It was almost as if the house it's self was holding its breath. Seth remembered Bella more than most people would have expected. No one knew that he'd been one of the last people to see Bella before she headed to the airport. The look on her face as she left La Push that day it was still etched into his mind. The pain the betrayal he saw there.. Bella he reminded him so much of his sister in that moment. Thrown over for another girl.

Of course at the time he hadn't known about Imprinting, about wolves or Vampires none of it. He knew it all now. No secrets hidden he was part of the pack. Of course the pack wasn't really active now. Oh they still shifted. But there hadn't been vampires in Forks/La Push for at least seven years.

Seth thought about the back. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady and himself. Then he thought of the couples. his sister with Embry, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily Quil and Claire, Jacob and Mara. Colin and Lily, Paul and Rachel Brady and Julia. He felt alone as he thought of all that surrounded him. He was the only wolf not to imprint.

He refused to date to bring someone into this mess only to break her heart when, if his imprint came around. He couldn't, wouldn't break a girl like that. It was ten years later and he still couldn't understand how Jacob could have stayed with Bella knowing he could imprint on someone. Knowing he'd leave her. Why hadn't Sam warned him? Had Sam warned him? Seth had never asked. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

Now it was ten years later and Bella was coming back. Back to Forks back to where it had all ended in flames for her. He knew Charlie missed her. Even after Bella left her room had stayed the same. Even after his mother had moved to Forks to live in the house with Charlie the second room upstairs was still a shrine to Bella. Seth guessed it was a good thing they never had any guests and that both him and Leah were grown by then. Leah lived with Embry and Seth himself was living in his parents old house on the reservation, and working on the police force with Charlie. He'd wanted to go away to college, he'd wanted to get a degree but with the wolf secret he just couldn't.

So he stayed and he'd joined the force and he loved his job but at times he regretted the things he'd had to give up and resented the legacy the tribe had left him.

"Bella should be here in about an hour." He turned to see his mom and sister coming into the living room from who really knows where they were. "I'm actually surprised she even agreed to come. I was sure she'd decline the invitation." Sue sighed.

"Mom." Seth snapped. "She loves Charlie and she likes you. She hates Forks and all that Forks did to her but she wouldn't miss Charlie's wedding. Can you really blame her for never coming back look at the hell the supernatural world has put her through."

"Well no I don't blame her really it's just hard to see Charlie so upset that she doesn't come home. I mean he understands a bit now knowing the secret but still she's his daughter. You would think that would get her to come home."

"You realize she'll have to see Jacob and Mara this week right?" Seth said as The door opened and Jacob and Mara walked in. "Oh no you two have to leave. If you're here when Bella shows up she will run for the hills. You two cannot be some of the first people she sees." Seth shook his head.

"Why do you care so much?" Leah crinkled her nose.

"Because soon we'll all be one family and we should care. We should want to protect each other and that means getting things away from her that will upset her. Meaning Jacob." He glared at Jacob.

"Hey I'm still friends with her."

"Really would Bella agree with that statement?"

"Okay Seth be nice to Jacob. Bella will be fine I'm sure."

"Bella will be fine with what?" Charlie asked coming into the room."

"Jacob being here." Seth grumbled.

Jacob?" Charlie turned noticing him and Mara for the first time.

"Jake I have to agree with Seth this isn't a good idea, Bella does not need you shoved in her face first thing. I don't want her jumping on a plane again."

"What is Bella not a big enough girl to deal with her poor hurt feelings for one week."

"You wouldn't even look at Sam until Embry imprinted on you." Seth snapped. "How can you be so cruel to someone who went through the same thing you did?" Seth was astounded at his sister.

"Not exactly the same thing. I was engaged to Sam, Emily is my cousin." 

"You're right it's not the same you were only hurt by one guy. Bella on the other hand was hurt by two."

"Yuck don't bring up that vampire." Leah was disgusted at the thought of the sparkly creature.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Jacob growled.

"Yeah well that doesn't make it hurt any less for Bella." Seth pointed out. Just then they heard a car in the driveway.

"She's here." Charlie said. "Play nice you two." He said to Seth and Jacob.

"I'll go and help her with her bags." Seth went towards the door blocking her sight of Jacob as she came up the step. She looked up at him as she came up. His heart stopped. His word stilled and he felt like he'd found the place he belonged. Only it was in the worse possible place ever. His Step sister who hated Forks and La Push. Could he convince her to stay?

A/N thank you so much to everyone who faved followed and reviewed. Please keep them all coming. :) Next up Bella may have a melt down.


End file.
